


Dance With Me

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: Trick Flufffest 2k19 [3]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Where The Ranch Wasn't Overrun, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Trick Flufffest 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Nick teaches Troy how to dance.





	Dance With Me

Nick laughs freely as he dances with Alicia and a few of the other women around the bonfire, music blaring from an old boombox. The night air is cool - a nice balance to the warmth radiating from the fire, the sky clear and the stars bright.

He hasn't felt this worry-free in quite some time.

After awhile, he spots Troy watching him from his chair and quickly dismisses himself to go over to him. He offers out his hand. “Dance with me."

Troy looks at his hand then up into his eyes, “I don't dance.”

“But it's fun.”

“It's not.”

Nick tilts his head curiously, then a thought strikes him, “Have you never danced before?”

Troy scoffs. “Of course I have! I just don't _want_ to.”

Nick hums, eyeing him skeptically. “Why not? Afraid to have any fun, Otto?”

Troy snorts. “I'm not afraid of anything!”

“Prove it,” Nick challenges.

"I don't have to prove shit to you."

Nick nods. "That's all right. I get it. You're too scared."

Troy huffs and gets to his feet. "Fine!"

Nick bites back his smirk as he follows Troy over to the others. He starts dancing - carefree and to his own rhythm, but Troy just stands there, looking uncertain now. “Something wrong?” Nick questions over the music.

Troy huffs. “No,” he answers.

Nick watches him expectantly and Troy starts to move - his arms flailing wildly, his legs rising and falling stiffly. Nick laughs. “Are you  _jogging_ in place?”

Troy stops moving. “No…”

Nick laughs and steps into Troy’s personal space. “It's okay if you don't know how to dance. I can teach you.”

Troy looks away shyly. “What's the point, anyway? Not like there's much use for it.”

Nick shrugs. “Maybe not, but you're allowed to have fun, you know?”

Troy's gaze shifts back to him and he sees the conflict in his eyes.

“Just let me teach you for two songs and if you hate it I'll never bring it up again,” Nick says.

Troy considers it a moment, then sighs and says, “All right, Nicky, teach me how to dance.”

Nick smiles. “For now, just do what I do and we'll go from there.”

Troy nods and Nick starts swaying to the beat of the music, encouraging Troy to do the same. He smiles when Troy obliges, starting to move his arms in time with Nick's too, but he still looks so stiff. 

" _Relax,_ " Nick instructs. "Move your hips more."

Troy frowns, but jerks his hips awkwardly. 

Nick laughs because it looks ridiculous and Troy stops moving altogether. He puts his hand on Troy's waist, "Like this," he says, guiding his hips to the beat of the music. 

Troy picks up on the rhythm and starts dancing again. 

Nick eventually lets go, but stays close as he joins in, losing himself to the movements - to doing something just for the hell of it. He notices Troy starting to enjoy himself the longer he mirrors Nick, a small smile on his face that doesn't fade until a slow song comes on. 

Nick takes Troy's hand in his before he can even think of leaving, guiding it to his shoulder as he steps into his personal space. He grabs Troy's other hand and interlocks their fingers, his heart stuttering at their proximity. 

Troy blinks at him in surprise. 

"I said I'd teach you to dance, didn't I?"

"Right..." Troy says. He steps on Nick's toes a few times before they finally move in sync - both to each other _and_  to the music.

It's almost impossible for them to look at each other - too close for comfort. He comes to regret asking Troy to dance - unprepared for the way it stirs the feelings he's spent months trying to avoid. 

"Nicky," Troy says. 

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

Nick shifts his gaze to meet Troy's. He doesn't say anything, just stares into Nick's eyes, seeming to be searching for something. 

Out of curiosity, Nick steps closer, putting them chest to chest, squeezing Troy's hand. He half expects Troy to step away and leave him there, but he doesn't. Instead he looks intrigued by Nick. 

The slow song ends and another fast-paced one starts up, but they continue to sway together, eyes locked on each other, tension building and building until -

Nick's gaze drops to Troy's mouth, and he wonders how his lips would feel against his own. He moves his hand from Troy's waist up to grab his chin between his thumb and forefinger, guiding him into a soft kiss. The hand on Nick's shoulder slips down to his waist, Troy's arm coming to wrap around Nick to pull him closer. 

They stop dancing altogether as Troy kisses back, the rest of the world seeming to melt away as they lose themselves in this too.

When they finally pull away, Nick discovers a big grin on Troy's face. 

"Been wanting to do that for awhile now," Troy tells him. 

"So why didn't you?" Nick questions. "Too scared?"

Troy huffs. "I told you I'm not scared of anything."

"Except for dancing and kissing me it seems," Nick teases. 

Troy starts swaying again, putting his hand back on Nick's shoulder and Nick returns his hand to his waist, swaying too. He gives Nick a quick peck on the lips. "See? Not afraid."

Nick chuckles. "Then why didn't you kiss me before now?"

"You're kind of hard to read, Nicky. I can't tell if you love me or hate me half the time. I mean, today we're dancin' and kissin', but just yesterday you said I was the biggest asshole you ever met and you were one smart remark away from shoving me off a cliff."

Nick scoffs. "Well what about what you said to me the day before that?! You stared at me for like ten minutes then told me I had a weird face and that I should wash my hair more often because it was too greasy."

"Well you  _do_ have a weird face, but...I happen to like it and your hair...well I was thinking how I'd like to run my fingers through it sometime, but I didn't want my hand to get all greasy."

Nick blinks at him before he laughs. "You don't know how to flirt either, do you?"

Troy shrugs. "Maybe you can teach me how to do that too."

"Maybe." Nick says with an amused smile.

Troy kisses him again - just as gently as the first time - and it makes Nick swell with affection. He never thought he could use _Troy_ and _gentle_ in the same sentence, but he's glad to be proven wrong. 

Troy pulls away and rests his forehead against Nick's. 

Nick pushes into the touch and they continue swaying in place, the music fading into the background as they get caught up in the intimacy of this moment. Right now, they aren't two self-destructive addicts who became unlikely friends, right now they're just two people enjoying a moment before it changes everything. Before enemies turned friends become lovers. 

Eventually, they pull apart and go to Nick's house - exploring another level of intimacy and bypassing a number of other firsts for Troy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!!


End file.
